


Battle Scars

by Hopeboi_ko



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Junko is still a bitch, Kamukura does have some emotion, M/M, Mafia AU, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Twin AU, komaeda is a little shit no one can tell me otherwise, mafia wars
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-12
Updated: 2018-04-25
Packaged: 2019-03-17 08:40:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13655436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hopeboi_ko/pseuds/Hopeboi_ko
Summary: Worn, cold, alone, Nagito Komaeda lays on the streets nearly dead from the multiple wounds that covered his body. He's ready for death, scum doesn't deserve life.He closes his eyes, ready to just let go- but another has thought otherwiseAll that he can see before he faints is piercing red eyes surrounded by a frame of black locks.When he awoke he was far from prepared to realize one of the most feared and dangerous mafia leaders just saved his life.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> How many new stories will I create without finishing others? The world may never know.
> 
> But i seriously wanted to make this into an au so here you have it the first mafia kamukoma au you guys didn't know you needed til now ;D
> 
> Also how the hell does one use bold and italics on here?? I've been trying to figure it out and I'm so lost :'')

Komaeda hums softly to a tune to the song that played on the small radio that sat in front of him and his lover. Idly he plays with the long locks of ebony, sliding his slender fingers through the tangles making a mental note to brush it out once again later. 

His beloved, a wealthy and powerful man who went by the name Izuru Kamukura. One of the world's leading head mafia members, rivaling the Kuzuryuu clan itself. He was intelligent, strategic, cleaver, and one of the most attractive men he had ever lied eyes upon.  
And this man, this wonderful beautiful man had picked him up off the streets; alone, hungry, and nearly dying. And took him in, not out of pity but out of some sort of empathic intrest.  
And Komaeda would do his best to please the man, but all he ever asked was for him to recover. It struck him as odd and off putting. 

He offered so many things; his service, his money, his body, his life. But Kamukura would only say the same thing, "I only ask for your recovery and company. "

And over the past three years, he did recover. He grew stronger and more clever. Doing anything he could to pass those walls the man had put up from the beginning. 

And one day, he did.

He's not sure how, but it had started with just a normal day that escalated into kissing and soon tangled limbs and moans under the pale moonlight. 

And ever since that day, he forever remained at his side. Caring and showering him in affection and all the love his body could muster. 

And in return, Kamukura showed him the side no would ever see, he would smile on rare occasions, kiss and hold Komaeda's hand when he asked. He would do anything for the male that he had once picked up off the streets. No one would hurt his Nagito, his precious Nagito.

Never again would he allow such a foolish mistake to happen, not when he held the other so dearly to him. How he broke every wall he had put up. 

Or the countless times, he would deny the other service in return, he cared not for such actions. He thought emotions at one point in time were so utterly useless and in the way of his empire. But to have someone to protect, to have stand at his side proudly, worry for his well-being -- it made his heart swell with pride. 

All because he decided to take a different route than usual for a pickup, he found the man that would become his second in command and his soon to be husband.


	2. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry for the delayed wait! Writer's block is hard to deal with ;; Plus being sick with a chest cold is really hard to try to write and not cough up a lung. So please take this short chapter as an apology, the next one will definatly be longer!

It’s pouring out, heavy drops plop down each side of the makeshift shelter that covers a heap of a limp body. White strands stick out from under the hood that cover a paler face unrecognizable under shades of blossoming blue and blacks. 

It’s the third time this month he was made into someone’s punching bag. 

Something was to be expected of him, he had somehow managed to make a few dollars the other day. Only to have it ripped out of his hands a day later. The shivering boy sneezed, the force wracking his frail boy -- he only pulls his jacket closer over himself in an attempt at warmth. It’s the least he can do with such a worthless body that’s malnutritioned. His last meal was two, three days ago? He couldn’t really remember, days and nights blurred together too quickly when all you’re trying to do is survive from day to day. 

Not like he really cared. 

No one really cared about the young man who ran from the foster system at a young age, taking to the streets. Fending for himself just like all the rest. He wasn’t anything special. Just a ‘troubled teen’ who had got ‘dealt bad cards’ from the start of his miserable life. Death seemed like the better option each day that winter crept closer to. He’d die from starvation, infection, or hypothermia. Any of the ways sounded better than being alive chilled to the bone and an empty stomach that lurched with every violent shiver that wracked his body.

He truly was pathetic. 

He really should just die already.

Shutting his eyes with a sigh he slumps down further, wincing when one of his legs stretch out into the cold rain. The sting of earlier bruising sends a sharp pain up his spine making him whimper out in pain. Retracting his leg back up to its previous position he sighs deeply. He could just lay here and fade away if he really wanted. The conditions of the weather and his various open injuries were the perfect opportunity for a final resting place. 

So he lied there, breathes shallow. It was finally time, he could move on peacefully, faded away in the small alleyway without anyone to really notice. Just a few more minutes and he would be gone--

Until he heard footsteps? 

Opening his eyes slowly he’s greeted with a fierce stare of crimson. How peculiar, to have such a deep hue lifelessly stare back at his own murky orbs. It didn’t really matter anyways, this stranger was blocking out some of the rain that would further soak him. No that it mattered either he was going to die soon anyways. 

Closing his eyes once more he thought he saw those eyes widen. But that could be his imagination, after all it’s hard to tell when you fall unconscious, 

______________________________________________________________________________

It was a normal routine, walking around the streets for any new activity. It wasn’t a normal thing to find a young male inside a cardboard box on a rainy day covered in various bruises. 

Izuru leaned down closer to the male, his eyes opening up to reveal two green-grey hazy orbs staring right back at him confusedly. A moment of silence passed as they two stared at one another, waiting for either to make a move or say something. But it seemed the young male had enough of the staring contest and his eyes fluttered shut, body slumping over. 

Reaching out and placing a hand on the young man’s forehead, the dark haired man sighed. He was burning to the touch. Taking out his phone he dials a number and holds it to his ear as he tucks some of the ivory strands from the boy’s face. 

When the other line picks up with a greeting, he steps back. “Hajime I need a favor of you.” 

“And to what do I owe my own flesh and blood who rarely calls unless it’s to insult or ask of a favor?” Retorts his brother, clearly unamused by the sudden call. 

“Nice to know you’re still petty, but I need a ride from the current place I’m at. And one quickly.” 

“Where is Souda at? I thought he was your driver?” 

“He is but he’s got some other business to attend to, I was out doing usual patrol. He won’t be back for a few hours.” He starts to take off his jacket, draping it over the now shivering male, he looked like he needed it more than he did. “I’ll pay you if you hurry.” 

He hears a scoff, then a sigh. “Whatever I’ll come get you but you owe me an explanation of where you’ve been the past month, got it?”

“Yes, now will you hurry? It’s pouring out.” 

“I’m on my way, just text me which street your on.” And with that Izuru ended the call, looking around the area a few feet away where a sign was. Typing in the name of the street and sending it to Hajime, he sighs putting his phone back into his pocket. How troublesome this whole situation was. But it’d be..immoral to just leave someone who looked so sickly and young to just die out in the cold rain. Pushing back his own dark locks he lets out another sigh, some things he just didn’t know why he did them. But letting someone else die before his eyes-- that he couldn’t do.

After about ten minutes or so he sees the familiar color of Hajime’s back car at the entrance to the allway. He took his sweet time, probably just to get back at him for the call, such a petty child he was still. But this was no time to dwell over his behavior, the rain was starting to pour down harder and the young male looked like he was only going to get worse. Picking up the very light male in his arms he makes his way to the car. 

When he opens the backseat to sit the other in, Hajime looks back at him with a brow raised. “You never said you were bringing a body with you. I don’t do corpse work Izuru.”

“He’s not dead, yet at least. We need to go to Tsumiki’s to get him looked at.” He says bluntly as he props the other’s head up with his jacket, fastening the seat belt over his waist loosely. 

Shutting the door and getting into the passenger side, he turns back to make sure that the sickly boy has not moved. “Izuru, you can’t just grab injured people-”

“He looks like he’s close to death. Bruises covering most his face and skin visible. High fever most likely and dehydrated. He’s not just injured, he’s on a deathbed.”

Lips part to speak but closes again as the car starts up again, not another word spoken to the short ride to the nurse’s home. The only thing that was heard was the shallow breaths of the dying boy in the backseat of the car and the rain that hit the car like a hammer. 

Both brothers just hoped silently to themselves that there wouldn’t be a corpse when they pulled into the driveway of their former acquaintance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed the chapter! Even if it was short ;u; I know Izuru seems ooc but oof this boy is hard to write like omg so our bby boy does have emotions yet still the same old edge lord we all love. If you ever happen to see something that makes him too ooc please don't hesitate to let me know!
> 
> As always comments, kudos, and criticism is always appreciated!   
> Til next time! <3


	3. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry for the delay in posting, writer's block has hit me like a ton of bricks ;; And to top that off my prom is this weekend and graduation is coming up so quickly too! Like omg there's so much to do and not enough time to do it all.

It was the longest fifteen minute drive it seemed. Both brothers remaining silent until Hajime pulled into their former classmate’s driveway. Mikan Tsumiki was in short a very timid and shy girl, always stuttering over her words and apologizing over the most simple things if she felt she had done something to upset another person. But she was a completely different person when it came to the safety and health of others. 

She was calm and confident in her work, putting her patient first. Which is why Izuru trusted her with the young man’s life. He knew she wouldn’t fail him. After all she did owe them a favor for the last time, but that was something that was the least of the dark haired man’s worries. 

Stepping out of the car Izuru immediately grabs the albino from the back seat, a chill working its way down his spine- he was colder than before. There was little time left before the other would most likely freeze to death. 

“Hajime go knock on the door and let Tsumiki know I have a near-death situation, she’ll know what to do.” 

His brother nods, running up to the door and knocks rapidly as the other comes up behind holding the unconscious male. “Tsumiki-san please open the door, we’ve got an emergency!” He calls out knocking harder to which the door opens suddenly to reveal the distressed lavender haired girl. “A-Ah-! I-I’m sorry!” She wails looking from Hajime to Izuru to the male in his arms. 

Eyes widening she moves aside, letting the three inside immediately switching to a more professional tone. “Is he still breathing?” 

“Barely, I found him out in the rain alone more or less on his deathbed.” 

She bites at her lower lip, “I need you to take him to the spare room where all the medical equipment is, Hinata-san go grab lots of blankets, and Kamukura-san grab me a warm bowl of water and washcloth. I assume he has a fever already?”

Izuru nods, “His forehead is hot to the touch but the rest of his body is like ice.” 

“Then we don’t have much time to lose or he’ll be a goner soon. Go do as I ask, or he won’t be with us much longer.” 

Both brothers nod, getting to work quickly. Hajime grabbing the blankets and Izuru taking the sickly boy to the bed, setting him down with ease under the thick blankets already placed beforehand. A soft groans of pain comes from the boy’s parted lips, so he was still alive. A small wave of relief washed through Izuru for a split second before he turned to get Tsumiki. 

“He’s ready for you.” To which she nods, hands full of different first aid basics. She would not fail him of course, she was confident in her work. 

“I’ll need you two to stay out here while I get his temperature back down to a normal level, if I feel I need help I’ll call for you okay.”

He gives her a curt nod, “Understood.”

And with that she closes the door behind her, leaving the two brothers alone in silence once again. 

Taking a seat beside Hajime on the loveseat with a sigh, he closes his eyes rubbing the bridge of his nose. All this for some boy he found in the streets. What exactly was he thinking, he had to now take in consideration that this young man had became his responsibility the moment he decided to pick up his phone to dial his twin. 

“So…..Are you going to tell me now where you’ve been for the past month?” Straight to the point as always, some things certainly never change. Hajime had always been the one who was never for beating around the bush, rather being more blunt about the answers expected of him.   
“Something not calculated in the original plans came up, I went to correct what mistakes were made. There was little time to tell you before I left.” 

“That doesn’t give you the right to worry mother and father so suddenly by dropping off the face of the Earth for a month! Do you know I had to straight up lie to them about why I didn’t know where you were!?” His voice rose with each word, clearly it had worried him just as much as their parents. Oh how Izuru knew he would not hear the end of this, Hajime was too much of a worrywort. He was perfectly capable of taking care of himself and the….people who he had to correct back in The United Kingdom. It was nothing more than a quick job that required some travel. It was no more dangerous than the last time he left on business. 

“My apologies, I’ll try next time to have someone send you a message about my abentance.” 

With a shake of his head, a bitter laugh fills the room. “You’re honestly such a cold hearted bastard.” He gets up from the couch, “I’m going outside for a moment shout at me if Tsumiki needs me.” And with that he left out the front door. 

Blinking slowly, Izuru merely shakes his head. He’d been called worse. But none of it ever bothered him, already by the age of 24 he was used to the banters and string of insults people, or maily his brother, would throw at him. Honestly, he was unfazed by it all, all the insulting names ever amounted to was the immaturity of the other person or persons. None of which was worth his time, he was a busy man after all. 

He would just have to deal with his brother’s, knowing that it was more of his worrying over him than the grudge he held against him since they were children. It was always on the tip of his tongue, how he would sneer at his achievements or at the ever growing cooperation that he took over from their father. 

He supposes Hajime does have a legitimate reason to hate him. 

Now he had another one with dragging in another person into their lives.

Troublesome it all was…  
______________________________________________________________________________

It was approximately around three hours later when Tsumiki opened the door to the room where the young albino lied in bed with terrible shakes. She closes the doors softly behind her, a few towels in hand. “He’s going to be okay. He just needs to rest more.”

“You’re absolutely sure of that, he won’t fall back into critical condition?” 

She nods, “As long as he doesn’t overexert himself he should be on his way towards a smooth recovery. It’s actually a good thing you brought him when you did otherwise..”

“He would have died.” With a dull tone he finishes for her. He knew what would of happened if he just kept walking by. The young man would have died out in the pouring rain. 

Death wasn’t a beautiful sight. It was merciless, taking lives of those who did and did not deserve it. He himself should know best.

He was always waltzing with death, with each mission- each time he stepped foot outside his door. 

Yet he was unfazed by death and its cold clutches. 

“Can I go in and see him?” He rises off the couch, eyes focused on the closed door.

“I-If you’d like..b-but ah..w-where did Hinata-san go?” She looks around him at the empty room, the brunet nowhere in sight.

“He went outside for a bit...I’m sure you’ll find him out in the car if you need him.” He walks past her opening the the door softly, stepping into the room and closing the door behind him. 

To his surprise green-grey orbs were staring up at him with a very displeased look. Thin lips were pursed in a frown. 

“....I suppose this is the point where I thank you for saving my life?” His voice was hoarse, most likely from a parched throat. Yet those eyes were narrowed, looking at him with such distaste. Was this the same young man that had looked up at him with vacant eyes in the pouring rain. 

“I suppose it would..Yet you don’t seem pleased by the outcome of your extended life span.”

With a shrug the young man slumps back against the pillows, “You could say that.” His response was sharp, his eyes trained on the white of the ceiling. “An expansion in a lifespan of a worthless human being. Congratulations, you’ve done your charity work for the week.” 

A dark brow is raised, this was unexpected. Most tended to grovel at the feet of their savior in a dire situation like this. This young man was -- strange. 

“You did not wished to be saved?”

A frustrated sigh fills the room, sheets shifting as the pale male turn towards him. “That’s for me to know alone. Not for you to stick your nose into.” 

Izuru’s mouth opens, then closes choosing his words carefully. “My apologies, but I couldn't just leave you there to suffer.”   
The other’s eyes widen, turning his head quickly away from Izuru’s direction. Pulling his knees up to his chest and hugging them close he mummers out something. 

“Did you say something?” He takes a seat beside the bed, waiting patiently for his answer. 

The other takes his time but slowly turns back to his direction, eyes darting from his eyes to the bed sheets. “I said..My name is Nagito Komaeda.” He takes a deep breath, looking directly at him with a trembling smile. “Thank you for saving trash like me.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this chapter was short as well but I'm going to try to post longer chapters when everything calms down. I do hope I didn't have Izuru too out of character but damn like I said before this boy is hard to write. 
> 
> And hopefully, hooopefully, I'll have another chapter out with one of my stories :'D 
> 
> Like always comments, kudos, and criticism is always appreciated!   
> Til next time! <3

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed the prolouge, the next chapter will actually get into the story and well the more gruesome details. This is just the cutesy part where I the author who is known by my friends who kills everyone off that I will in fact not be killing off our boys, cough yourwelcomelina cough
> 
> As always kudos, comments, and critism is always appreciated!!
> 
> Til next time! <3


End file.
